A PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is a component connecting an electric circuit between electronic components to supply a power and a control signal. Recently, a camera module performing an auto focusing operation using an actuator has been developed, where two electrodes of an AF (Auto Focus) terminal and a PCB AF pad are conductively connected to controllably drive the actuator.
The actuator needs to receive a control signal and a power by connecting the PCB mounted with an image sensor, and to this end, a separate connection substrate functioning as a wiring is generally provided between the actuator and the PCB. However, in a case the connection substrate is separately provide as mentioned above, there is a problem in manufacturing the connection substrate and managing stock control. Another problem is that size of the camera module increases as much as volume of the connection substrate.